


[Podfic] the snow on fire

by kentucka



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Smut, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Happy Ending, Knifeplay, M/M, Mostly Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sibling Incest, description of thor's eye injury, don't try this at home!!! I certainly didn't, loki-typical angst, magical healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kentucka/pseuds/kentucka
Summary: Author's summary:It quickly becomes too much to just stand in the circle of Thor's arms and allow himself to be held. A hundred plans spool out before him; ways this could be subverted, bent to some advantage.He opens his mouth to speak one into being, but Thor rubs a soothing circle on his back and says, "Shh, tell me later. Let me enjoy my hug. Knowing you, it'll have to last me a good five hundred years."





	[Podfic] the snow on fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the snow on fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051260) by [la_dissonance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_dissonance/pseuds/la_dissonance). 



Stream or download from [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mkzr0w1fs7dwoec/la_dissonance%20-%20The%20Snow%20on%20Fire.mp3)


End file.
